


Proxy

by Unicron



Series: Triplets Make Five Universe [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Non-Monogamy, F/M, M/M, Mechpreg, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Thundercracker and Marissa try to take the next big step in their relationship but need a little help.





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first follow up fic I've written for "And Triplets Make Five". It is set about the equivalent of a year or so after the events of the final chapter. If you haven't read that fic just know Bumblebee and Starscream are conjunxes and have triplets

“Duskywing’s down,” Marissa said hefting the sparkling to Thundercracker.

“Alright,” Thundercracker said taking the sparkling into his own arms effortlessly and moving it from their living room to the bedroom they had set the sparklings cribs in before returning to the living room. “Two down, one to go.”

“This one is the fussiest though,” Marissa said passing the bitlet to Thundercracker.

“Trine leaders always are,” Thundercracker said taking Calligrapha in his arms and chuckled, “And this one inherited from the fussiest trine leader in existence.”

“Watch her drive me nuts in the Counsel of Worlds in twenty years,” Marissa said watching the sparkling’s face scrunch up before letting out a whimper and a yawn before finally shuttering her optics.

“They are cute though,” Thundercracker said putting Calligrapha with her siblings in their crib. “Not as cute as Buster of course but cute.”

“And that’s why you offer to babysit every week?” Marissa asked with a sly grin, “Because they are cute, just less cute than your dog?”

“It’s a trine thing I guess,” Thundercracker said. The mech shrugged and sat on the couch before pulling Marissa into his lap. “And you love Starscream owing you a favor, so win-win.”

“It would be better if Windblade owed me a favor,” Marissa said before leaning into Thundercracker’s frame and letting her head rest on the glass of his cockpit, “Or Elita. Can you imagine having Elita owe you a favor?”

“She probably would tell you your favor is her not killing you,” Thundercracker replied and the duo shared a laugh.

“Seriously though, do you want to tell me why you like watching the bitlets?” Marissa asked again glancing upwards at her partner.

“It is exciting to see us repopulating,” Thundercracker said before turning on the television.

“You’re not getting out of it that easy,” Marissa said turning the television off. “You like pretending they’re yours for a few hours, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Thundercracker said hesitantly. “But no adoption agency on Earth would let us adopt a human and there aren’t any unwanted sparklings on Cybertron yet, so babysitting is good enough.”

“I wish human birth control was as good as Cybertronian birth control,” Marissa said as she rubbed Thundercracker’s chest playfully.

“There is a universal skills tree,” Thundercracker said with a grin, “Species get to pick the best birth control ever or get to pick not destroying dozens of planets. Cybertron clearly made the right choice.”

“I’ll take the third option. Don’t destroy planets other than my own and date an alien so I can’t get pregnant, it is the best of both worlds,” Marissa said.

“For added awesome become part of the alien’s government,” Thundercracker replied.

“Obviously,” Marissa said. “You’re probably right about the adopting thing though. Plus I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with-“

Thundercracker cut her off, “Don’t.” He didn’t want to think about outliving humans now, he didn’t want to think about that ever. He didn’t even want to think about outliving Buster despite the fact he knew that was something Marissa would do too. “But yeah, creations aren’t in our future. I’m fine with that, I’ll be up for whatever our future is as long as we’re together.”

“You know on Earth we use surrogates sometimes if a couple wants kids but they either don’t want to or can’t carry one to term.” Marissa turned to face Thundercracker and stood to be able to meet his optics with her eyes.

“They did that sometimes before the war,” Thundercracker said, “But Cybertronian reproduction isn’t like human reproduction. Once a human is carrying it is all on one of the parents, for us the sire needs to give the carrier transfluid at least twice a deca-cycle, and even then it is better by the mega-cycle. So it sort of wastes a medic’s time to do it, and even then it was mostly just used if a carrier didn’t want to interact with the sire but still want to keep their sparkling.”

“So what you’re saying is if we used a surrogate you’d have to frag them like twice a week?” Marissa asked with an even tone.

“Basically,” Thundercracker said, “And I’m not about to cheat on my wife.”

“I don’t know,” Marissa said, “It wouldn’t be cheating, whatever mech it was with would be doing me a favor if anything.” The human grinned yet again with a glint in her eyes. “And I mean you have fragged me with your holoform and I can’t exactly do the same.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Thundercracker said, “You know I love what we do and how we do it.”

“Alright then, how about this? It would  be nice to have more Cybertronians I don’t hate,” Marissa said.

“Same honestly,” Thundercracker said leaning down to kiss Marissa on her forehead. “This is a big decision.”

“It is,” Marissa said, “And I wouldn’t change my hours.”

 “I’d be a stay at home creator,” Thundercracker said with his wings fluttering in excitement.

“And I’ll have to approve of the mech,” Marissa said, “And of course the mech has to be cool with me watching at least once for professional curiosity.”

“Hey, I am a writer, I had to know how humans interface,” Thundercracker said, “You’re a politician, you can’t use that excuse.”

“Fine, because I want to see if there is anywhere I’m not grabbing that will cause a reaction then,” Marissa said. “And it is totally professional interest, you’re my best ally on this planet.”

“Conjunx, husband, best ally on Cybertron. Is there anything I can’t do?” Thundercracker asked playfully.

“Watch cute dog videos online without crying,” Marissa said, “But no one’s perfect.”

“Someone is,” Thundercracker said pulling Marissa up to his face and kissing her on the lips, “You’re amazing.”

* * *

“There’s my sparklings. Were you nice to Thundercracker?” Bumblebee said as he opened his apartment’s door. “Thanks for watching them.” Bumblebee took Duskywing in his arms and Starscream took the other two bitlets in his arms and bounced them playfully.

“How was date night?” Thundercracker asked leaning on the doorframe.

“Uneventful,” Bumblebee said nuzzling Duskywing’s helm with his own. “So it was a major win.”

“I’m going to get bored if people don’t come up to me with death threats whenever I leave the house,” Starscream added.

“Eh give it time, I’m sure you can make more people hate you,” Bumblebee said letting out a light chuckle.

“How were the sparklings for you?” Starscream asked. “I think Goldensilk has decided he wants to be a professional sire worrier.”

“They were fine,” Thundercracker said, “More than fine really. I love watching them.”

“And they love attention,” Bumblebee said. “Can we get you some energon before you head home?”

“I was hoping to talk actually,” Thundercracker admitted. “Can I come in?”

“Sure,” Starscream said. The mech put the sparklings in his arms on a playmat and pushed a few toys off of the couch, “If you sit on a Lego blame your conjunx for bringing them to Cybertron.”

“Actually, she’s part of what I want to talk about,” Thundercracker said sitting down, “Her I were talking about babysitting for you.”

“If you’re coming to us for relationship advice keep in mind Starscream tried to banish me once,” Bumblebee said.

“You survived,” Starscream said playfully sticking his glossa out at Bumblebee.

“No.” Thundercracker said, “See Marissa and I were talking about your sparklings and we realized we would like sparklings of our own. The thing is Marissa is a human so we can’t exactly try for a trio ourselves. I was hoping Bumblebee would consider being a surrogate for us.”

“What?” Bumblebee asked. His optics widened and he rubbed his still slightly bloated stomach plates.

“Well we don’t exactly have the credits to pay a stranger to carry for us and I don’t exactly have a lot of friends.” Thundercracker said looking down, “And when I asked Skywarp he asked if I’d asked Bumblebee yet and I realized what a great idea it was.”

“Why?” Bumblebee asked, “Because I don’t have a crystal? Those are easy enough to remove.”

“Well no, um,” Thundercracker started before trailing off.

“It is because you’re my conjunx,” Starscream finished. “Before and during the war when a seeker began dating outside of their trine it was fairly common for the trine as a whole to devote themselves to the mech since we were warframe fliers and couldn’t court a mech on our own rations.”

“Yeah that,” Thundercracker said. “I mean obviously that isn’t the case now and I’m not about to ask Starscream to help provide for Marissa or ask Marissa to be involved with either of you, but between you being my trine leader and Bumblebee not using birth control I figured I might as well ask.”

“We’ll have to think about it,” Bumblebee said.

“I understand entirely,” Thundercracker replied before wishing the sparklings goodnight and leaving for the evening.

* * *

“So how normal is this?” Bumblebee asked as soon as him and Starscream had managed to put the triplets, and then themselves, to berth that evening.

“Thundercracker and Skywarp helped me court Skyfire before the war.” Starscream said, “And they helped provide me with transfluid after he went missing. It was pretty common for an unrelated trine.”

“Oh wow,” Bumblebee said wrapping an arm around Starscream’s waist. “So, is it expected for me to do?”

“Of course not,” Starscream said pulling Bumblebee into a hug. “Even back then it wouldn’t be expected. A trine’s own was to be honored above all else. Normally it was the mate who provided the transfluid for us, not the other way around anyways.”

“So I don’t have to say yes?” Bumblebee asked melting into the hug, “I won’t cause some weird schism between you and Thundercracker if I say no.”

“He forgave a mech that literally shot him in the back Bee, I don’t think anything you could do could frag up my relationship with my trine any more than we already have fragged it up ourselves.” Starscream buried his helm into Bumblebee’s shoulder plate, “You aren’t responsible for any of my relationships except the one between you and me.”

“I sort of loved carrying,” Bumblebee said, “I mean I was stressed about it at first but this time you aren’t in jail.”

“So you want to do it?” Starscream asked.

“Honestly if it wasn’t for the fact we have our servos full with the triplets I’d be asking you to spark me up again,” Bumblebee admitted before shuttering his optics for the night.

* * *

“Primus I love Earth,” Bumblebee said as he sat down in the not so Earth scaled café in Little Cybertron.

“I wish I could say the same about Cybertron,” Marissa said sitting across the table from Bumblebee.

Bumblebee shrugged. “Honestly I don’t even think I can say that about Cybertron.  Cybertron is more about the company than the planet. Now Earth, if we weren’t at war when we found you I could have spent a meta-cycle just driving around taking it all in.”

“You know you could do that now, right?” Marissa asked taking a sip of her coffee.

“We’re stuck on Cybertron at least another ten meta-cycles until we can petition to get Starscream offworld. After that if Windblade is still in charge I could see coming back here.” Bumblebee took a sip of his energon before continuing. “Any reason in particular you wanted to meet here?”

“Isn’t it obvious what I want to talk about?” Marissa asked.

“Yes, but why you want to talk about it on Earth is less obvious.” Bumblebee admitted.

Marissa looked down to her cup a moment before looking back at Bumblebee, “Look, I’ve been dealing with Cybertronians a long time now. I have accepted you have quarks. That being said from what I can tell seekers are as different from you as Australians are different from me. So I just wanted to talk human to robot that doesn’t turn into a fighter jet about all of this.”

Bumblebee nodded. “That makes sense. How about we start with what I want to know, are you really okay with this?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Marissa said.

“Surprisingly yes,” Bumblebee admitted. “I’ve killed a lot of mechs, it sort of feels nice to do the opposite. What about you? I honestly don’t know if I’d be alright with my conjunx fragging someone else.”

“I’m alright with it too. The way I see it he is only doing it because he can’t do it with my body.  If you lost your body again would you be fine with Starscream fragging someone else?” Marissa asked.

“Of course,” Bumblebee said, “Actually when I was dead-never mind, too much information.”

“Then we’re both alright with it.” Marissa smiled, “You know I never thought I’d like robots. Now I’m married to one and going to be a mom to three. I wasn’t expecting that when I joined the military.”

“Life is weird,” Bumblebee said. “I wish I could tell you death is easier but that’s weird too.”

“I’m hoping it’s more normal for humans,” Marissa admitted, “So we’re doing this?”

“Apparently,” Bumblebee said, “Or at least trying.”

* * *

“What’s that?” Marissa asked from her chair as Bumblebee pulled a small circular piece of metal from his valve. “Thundercracker doesn’t have one.”

“It is a gestation chamber cap,” Bumblebee said setting the item on Thundercracker’s berthside table, “TC uses a crystal near his spark to keep newsparks from forming. This keeps transfluid out of my gestation chamber so a newspark doesn’t form.”

“It’s only a good option if you want to be able to try for sparklings without getting a medic appointment and you trust your partner enough to not mess with it, and to keep anyone else from messing with it,” Thundercracker added, “Which during the war didn’t really happen.”

“And even then, it only so effective, the crystals are failsafe,” Bumblebee added, “But enough about that.” Bumblebee gave Thundercracker a glance, “Are you going to join me?”

Thundercracker nodded and moved towards the berth. The seeker sat on the side of the berth and pulled Bumblebee into a quick kiss before muttering, “Thank you,” and laying on the berth with Bumblebee.

“Sure thing,” Bumblebee said allowing his legs to fall apart to allow easy access to his exposed valve. The minibot dipped a digit into his valve and began tentatively massage his calipers until he began to produce lubricant. “Look you can help me out or you can get yourself ready,” Bumblebee said trying not to blush as he looked at Thundercracker, “But you can’t just sit there.”

“Of course,” Thundercracker said smiling at his partner. The flier moved from lying next to Bumblebee to sitting between the minibot’s legs and lowered his mouth to Bumblebee’s valve. His glossa slowly circled Bumblebee’s external node as Thundercracker began to allow servos to explore Bumblebee’s frame. The minibot wiggled under him as Thundercracker began to play with his door wings and moaned pleasantly when Thundercracker began rubbing the mech’s horns.

Bumblebee was loud, ridiculously so, and let moans and gasps loose whenever Thundercracker touched a new portion of frame or continued to lap at his valve lips and external node. The mech’s EM field was sending waves of emotion towards Thundercracker as well if the sounds weren’t enough. Bumblebee let his pleasure be known with prickles in the field and Thundercracker allowed his own field to fill with appreciation and thanks for the smaller mech.

Thundercracker couldn’t help but wonder if this was the mech compensating for the fact this seeker wasn’t bonded with him and thus couldn’t receive feedback instantly, but whatever the reason Thundercracker was happy to know he was pleasing Bumblebee. After all pleasing Bumblebee was the least he could do for the little mech considering how much he was about to be doing for Thundercracker.

He owed Bumblebee, he owed the mech for much more than the triplets he was hoping would soon find themselves comfortably resting in the minibot’s chest. Bumblebee had been his friend before anyone else and goodness knew he was a better friend than his trine had ever been. Without Bumblebee he would never have started on the path that led him to Marissa and Buster, and now Bumblebee was going to add to his family in a much more tangible way. Thundercracker lost himself in those thoughts for more than a few moments, however even then he didn’t let up on his ministrations to Bumblebee’s valve and pushed onwards past lips and external node to already loosened calibers. Bumblebee’s first overload pulled Thundercracker out of his thoughts and back into reality as lubricant rushed into Thundercracker’s mouth.

“I’m ready,” Bumblebee said with a static filled voice and Thundercracker repositioned himself yet again to be above the minibot’s frame planting several kisses to Bumblebee’s neck, face, and helm before the flier stroked his spike a few times to make sure it was fully online.

“Thank you,” Thundercracker said yet again as he slowly lowed his spike into Bumblebee’s valve. “Thank you so much.” Thundercracker lowed himself slowly, making sure the minibot was comfortable, and ultimately only was able to fit around three quarters of his spike in his partner before pulling up once more. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yeah,” Bumblebee moaned as the cool air hit his valve once Thundercracker’s spike had left it. “I’m small, it isn’t just you.”

 “Alright,” Thundercracker said as he began to lower himself again, “I’m used to small.”

“I heard that!” Marissa chimed in from her chair, “You’re not wrong but I heard that.”

“I didn’t say that was a bad thing,” Thundercracker replied before lowering himself yet again, falling into a comfortable rhythm of in and out with sporadic kisses to Bumblebee’s chest and stomach.

Bumblebee’s EM field continued to be active letting Thundercracker know just how much he was enjoying the fragging, as if moans and giggles hadn’t clued the flier into his other partner’s enjoyment. The duo’s pleasure began to bleed together as Thundercracker allowed his own EM field free range, and by the time they hit climax Thundercracker had to clasp his chest to keep spark from baring itself.

“Put the cap back in,” Bumblebee said as he rebooted himself, “I heard keeping the transfluid in can help gestation too.”

Thundercracker nodded and did what he told. One the cap was back in its place Thundercracker took a soft cloth to Bumblebee’s interface panel and manually closed it once clean. “Do you need anything else?”

“Some energon would be nice,” Bumblebee said pushing himself up to sit on the berth, “Then I’ll just head home and let you two know if there are bitlets sometime in the next few days.”

“I hope so,” Thundercracker said before rubbing Bumblebee’s chestplates.

“Same,” Marissa said looking at the two Cybertronians hopefully.

* * *

 

“Congrats!” Skywarp said as he entered the hospital room of Bumblebee.

The emergence was several cycles ago but Bumblebee was still in berth recuperating with Starscream by his side attempting to help his partner hold a cube of energon. Meanwhile Thundercracker and Marissa were playing with their bitlets as Marissa tried to handle the fact her children were already the size of human teenagers but wanted held like any baby would.

“Why is there a trine reunion in my hospital room?” Bumblebee asked.

“Rock ‘N Roll and me were talking about this,” Skywarp said gesturing to the room, “And before our trine leader knocks you up again I had to say we wanted in.”

Bumblebee’s optics widened at that, “Oh yeah, you work with the humans now. Um, I need rest first?” But even as the minibot sipped on energon that he didn’t currently have the strength to hold Bumblebee couldn’t help but smile at the thought of going through carrying yet again.  

* * *

 


End file.
